1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to offset correction circuits suitable for use with differential amplifiers, and, further, to combinations including differential amplifiers and offset correction circuits. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved circuits and combinations of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known offset correction circuits for MOS differential amplifiers do not correct to better than 5 millivolts accuracy. For greater accuracy of correction, large capacitances that were used mandated the use of off chip capacitors.